


Прививка

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Круг разогнан и маги на собственном тяжком опыте должны постигнуть тёмные стороны свободы и независимости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прививка

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит призывы к осознанию причинно-следственных связей, а также фантазии автора на тему судьбы Кинлоха прямо перед «Инквизицией».

В библиотеке было не протолкнуться — сюда набился весь Круг от самых сопливых учеников до самых престарелых маразматичных чародеев, и, кажется, всё население храмовничьих казарм поголовно. Все топтались и недоумённо перешёптывались, гадая, для чего их тут собрали, и строя предположения одно другого ужаснее.

— Хорошо ли меня слышно? — довольно бодро вопросил откуда-то Первый Чародей Ирвинг и вдруг вознёсся над головами, забравшись на стол. — Хорошо ли меня видно?

— Слезь, не позорься, — вполголоса посоветовал стоящий рядом Рыцарь-Командор Грегор, но после краткого обмена репликами залез на стол рядом и скрестил руки на груди, грозно нахмурившись. 

— Итак, друзья, — Ирвинг подпустил в голос немного тщательно выверенной скорби. — Все вы, наверное, уже знаете о политических пертурбациях последних недель, в том числе о том, что большинство Кругов объявили себя распущенными. Что уж там, разговоры о свободе и справедливости никогда не звучали в этих стенах громче, чем в последние месяца два. Мы собрали вас здесь, чтобы объявить о том, что поддерживаем данную инициативу. Мы с моим старым приятелем Грегором отдали Кругу свои лучшие годы, все свои надежды и чаянья, так что именно нам принадлежит право торжественно объявить: отныне вы все свободны!

Грегор мрачно кивнул, поднял руку, перекрывая поднявшийся шум и гвалт, и кратко подытожил:

— Все маги и ученики старше двенадцати лет должны покинуть территорию крепости Кинлох в течение двух дней. Книги, мантии с символикой Круга, посохи и зачарованные предметы сдать интенданту. Однако с собой разрешается взять одну смену одежды, одно одеяло и краюху хлеба — мы не звери.

— Тише, тише! — замахал руками Ирвинг, поскольку аудиторию пояснения Рыцаря-Командора почему-то ничуть не успокоили, и даже наоборот. — Все, кто не достиг благословенного возраста двенадцати лет, а также Усмирённые и старички вроде меня могут остаться! Мы решили временно открыть в стенах крепости приют для сирот и немощных, поскольку недвижимость-то всё равно принадлежит Церкви, а наши храмовники любезно согласились поддержать богоугодное начинание.

— Можете расходиться, — скомандовал Рыцарь-Командор и быстро увёл бывшего Первого Чародея, отгораживая бронированными плечами и спиной от бывших магов Круга, которые, как ни странно, расходиться отнюдь не хотели, а хотели задать ещё массу вопросу, кратко сводимых к «и что нам-то теперь делать?!»

 

***

 

Разумеется, нашлись решительные, попытавшиеся немедленно воспользоваться любезным позволением покинуть обитель знаний. Увы, разыгравшаяся на озере Каленхад ужасная буря не позволяла вывести лодки из гавани, так что на новом общем собрании Грегор великодушно позволил бездомным магам задержаться, пока погода не войдёт в норму, но казённые книги и посохи всё же потребовал сдать, а рацион обещал урезать, поскольку, ввиду роспуска Круга, бюджет сиротского приюта на несколько десятков лишних прожорливых ртов рассчитан не был.

В ученических спальнях и коридорах происходило брожение умов.

— Наконец-то! Свобода! — скандировали маги и норовили зажать в углу храмовников. Храмовники на провокации не поддавались, посты покинули и только совершали патрулирование, присматривая за порядком. В патруль выходили только по двое.

 

Маги постарше оказались дальновиднее и первыми взяли в оборот молодого Томаса — на данный момент самого бегучего мага в Круге, идейного последователя Андерса и признанного знатока свободной жизни.

На второй день к ним подтянулись младшие маги и ученики, и тут начали возникать неловкие ситуации.

— Для начала находите симпатичную маленькую деревушку, где рады будут иметь под рукой мага... — снисходительно вещал Томас с высоты своего опыта.

Успевшие подсчитать примерное количество толерантных ферелденских деревушек и соотнести полученное количество с числом отныне совершенно свободных магов, мрачнели.

— А если я умею только огненный шар лепить и молнии призывать, меня возьмут на содержание? — робко вопросил один из учеников, хорошенький эльф. — А то зима скоро, в полях замёрзнуть можно насмерть...

— О, да перезимовать — это совсем просто! — воодушевлённо ушёл от ответа Томас. — Находишь скучающую вдовушку, и всех делов. Тут тебе и стол, и кров, и постель согрета.

— А если я не хочу с ней в постель? — испуганно уточнил эльф.

— А если я не люблю женщин?

— А если я девушка?

— А если я ей не понравлюсь?

— А если она мне?

— А если мне тринадцать?

— А если мне семьдесят три?

— А если на меня вдовушек не хватит?

— А если мы с Никке любим друг друга и не можем изменить даже ради крова и еды?! — посыпалось со всех сторон.

— Ну значит вам не повезло! — огрызнулся Томас. — Что вы ко мне пристали, в самом деле?!

— Ну ты же обещал объяснить, как выжить во внешнем мире! 

— Слушайте, если хотите с гарантией — окажите услугу какому-нибудь банну, да и дело с концом! — рявкнул Томас.

— А если я пока ничего не умею?

— А если ему не понравится?

— А если не подвернётся банн? Они ведь на дороге не валяются... обычно...

— А если он захочет такую услугу, которую я не могу?..

— Аррррргх! — взвыл Томас и принялся проталкиваться к выходу.

 

***

 

Ужасающее понимание, что за пределами Круга за всё, включая еду и место для сна нужно платить, а деньги добываются либо наказуемым смертью разбоем, либо честной работой, подкосило вчерашних революционеров. Через три дня маги в подавляющем большинстве скорбно сидели по спальням, и атмосфера в целом была такая, будто в башне покойник. Кормили их теперь варёной морковью с хлебом — пищей, духовно возвышающей, но утомительно однообразной и весьма специфической на вкус.

Храмовники по двое гуляли по пустым коридорам, библиотека стояла запертая, Томас прятался в кладовке от преследующих его учеников. 

На озере по-прежнему бушевала буря, что не помешало нескольким магам угнать лодку и тайно отплыть навстречу новой жизни. Излишне и говорить, что больше их никто не видел.

 

***

 

На пятый день в комнату Ирвинга постучалась делегация наиболее социально-активных чародеев.

— Да-да, я вас слушаю? — благодушно приветствовал их Ирвинг. Делегация немного опешила, поняв, что вместо привычной мантии на нём надет бархатный халат с позолоченными кистями.

— Первый Чародей... — начал Торрин.

— Ну что вы, в самом деле! Я больше не Первый Чародей, можете звать меня просто «Ирвинг». А некоторые, — он с улыбкой смерил взглядом самых молодых визитёров, — даже и «дедушка Ирвинг».

— Ирвинг, ради всего святого, бросайте этот балаган и давайте вернём всё на свои места! — взмолился Торрин. — Мы уже поняли, что вы хотели до нас донести.

— В самом деле? Но Круг распущен, так что вряд ли я могу принимать подобные решения, — безмятежно пожал плечами Ирвинг. — Так что, друзья мои, шли бы вы к Грегору...

 

***

 

— Правильно ли я понимаю, — сурово оглядел собравшихся Грегор, — что вы требуете от меня восстановить Кинлохский Круг и взять вас под свою опеку?

Набившиеся в отпертую по такому случаю библиотеку маги нестройно подтвердили.

Грегор взглянул на Ирвинга. Тот поохал, чтобы все в полной мере осознали, какой он старый и больной, но всё же кивнул:

— Ну если все так настаивают, наверное, я тоже могу пойти против принципов и поуправлять этим безобразием ещё немного... Не могу же я бросить тебя, Грегор, одного в такой час... Так и быть. Побуду вашим Первым Чародеем. Только, ребятушки, — он ласково улыбнулся залу. — Давайте тогда уж без всех этих глупостей про независимость и свободу, ладно? Староват я уже учиться методом повторения.

 

***

 

Первый Чародей и Рыцарь-Командор пили чай с антиванским коньяком, приватно отмечая восстановление Круга.

— Можешь сообщить этой твоей «старой приятельнице», что бурю можно убирать, — проворчал Грегор, отставляя опустошённую кружку.

— А я уже! — довольный жизнью и собой Ирвинг вылил остатки коньяка в собственную кружку. — Завтра развиднеется.


End file.
